Mitchell Heroes/Gallery
Logos Mitchell Heroes logo.png|Mitchell Heroes English Logo Mitchell Heroes Japanese logo.png|Mitchell Heroes Japanese Logo Concept artwork Levels Heroes-sh_e3_art_stg01.png Heroes Concept artwork 1.jpg Heroes Concept artwork 2.jpg Heroes Concept artwork 3.jpg Heroes Concept artwork 4.jpg Heroes Concept artwork 5.jpg Heroes Concept artwork 6.jpg SeasideHillConcept1.png|Seaside Hill SeasideHillConcept2.png|Seaside Hill SeasideHillConcept3.png|Seaside Hill SeasideHillConcept4.png|Seaside Hill SeasideHillConcept5.png|Seaside Hill SeasideHillConcept6.png|Seaside Hill SeasideHillConcept7.png|Seaside Hill SeasideHillConcept8.png|Seaside Hill SeasideHillConcept9.png|Seaside Hill SeasideHillConcept10.png|Seaside Hill SeasideHillConcept11.png|Seaside Hill HeroesConcept3.png|Rough Stage ideas. Characters renders These are some early renders for most of the characters used in the cutscenes of the game. They were found at Vision Scape's website, the company responsible for the creation of the CGI for Sonic Heroes: Heroes Render Amy.jpg|Amy Rose Heroes Render Big.jpg|Big the Cat Heroes Render Cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit Heroes_Render Cheese.jpg|Cheese Heroes Render Espio.jpg|Espio the Chameleon Heroes Render Charmy.jpg|Charmy Bee Omega Concept.jpg|E-123 Omega Heroes_Render_Robotnik.jpg|Dr. Eggman Heroes Render FakeRobotnik.jpg|"Dummy" Eggman Heroes Render NeoMetalv2.jpg|Neo Metal Sonic Storyboards Opening heroes_01.png heroes_02.png heroes_03.png heroes_04.png heroes_05.png heroes_06.png heroes_07.png heroes_08.png heroes_09.png heroes_10.png heroes_11.png heroes_12.png heroes_13.png heroes_14.png heroes_15.png heroes_16.png heroes_17sb.png heroes_18.png heroes_19.png heroes_20.png heroes_21.png heroes_22sb.png heroes_23.png heroes_24.png heroes_25.png Team Dark CzVqzF2WIAE3ghN.jpg CzVqzxbW8AArMxh.jpg CzVq0W8XgAAQrxZ.jpg CzVq064WEAEPjgi.jpg CzVrCayWQAI1Msw.jpg CzVrDZqWQAAeIcM.jpg CzVrD0rWQAAaRrA.jpg CzVrESlXcAEId04.jpg CzVrK2iXgAAf1FI.jpg CzVrLZ0XAAAr8LX.jpg CzVrL2fWIAAIOib.jpg Miscellaneous HeroesConcept1.png|A rough sketch CollectionItem 042.png|An idea sketch HeroesConcept2.png|One of the ideas the developers had for Sonic Heroes. CollectionItem 045.png|An idea for Sonic's moves. CollectionItem 046.png|An idea for Sonic's combo attack. Development images SHeroes UnidasBody.png|Unused model of a Unidasu inside the data of Sonic Heroes. SHeroes UnidasSpikeBall.png|Unused model of Unidasu's spiked ball in Sonic Heroes. Artwork Characters Sonic heroes 32.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic heroes02.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Heroes sonic run.png|Sonic the Hedgehog SonicHedge.png|Sonic the Hedgehog SonicTailsInHeroes.png|Miles Tails Prower Heroes CGTails2 32.png|Miles Tails Prower TailsFox.png|Miles Tails Prower SHKNUCKLES.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles heroes 03.png|Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles 48.png|Knuckles the Echidna Heroes modelaction knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna SHAmy.jpg|Amy Rose Cream The Rabbit.png|Cream the Rabbit Cheese.png|Cheese CreamCheeseSH.png|Cream the Rabbit and Cheese SHBig.jpg|Big the Cat SHShadow.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog HeroesEggman.gif|Dr. Eggman Eggman heroes.png|Dr. Eggman Rouge heroes 32.png|Rouge the Bat SHOmega.jpg|E-123 Omega Vector 2.png|Vector the Crocodile Espio heroes..png|Espio the Chameleon Charmy heroes.png|Charmy Bee Egg Hawk.png|Egg Hawk Eggalbatross.png|Egg Albatross egg.jpg|Egg Emperor Sonic Heroes Team Sonic rare.png|Team Sonic Sonic Heroes Artwork - Team Sonic.png|Team Sonic TEAM ROSE.jpg|Team Rose TEAM DARK.jpg|Team Dark Team chaotix.png|Team Chaotix Team Sonic - Speed Formation.png|Speed Formation Team Sonic - Fly Formation.png|Fly Formation Team Sonic - Power Formation.png|Power Formation Teamsonicusmanual.png|Team Sonic TeamRoseSH.png|Team Rose Teamdarkusmanual.png|Team Dark Teamchatixusmanual.png|Team Chaotix Enemies Falco Profile.png|Falco En cap.png|Klagen Cameron.png|Cameron E-2000.png|E-2000 Miscellaneous Sonic Heroes Artwork - Logo (No Text).png|''Sonic Heroes'' logo without text Sonic Heroes Artwork - Logo (Speed Formation Icon).png|Speed Formation logo ef_tb_b.png|The secondary Speed Formation logo. Sonic Heroes Artwork - Logo (Fly Formation Icon).png|Fly Formation logo ef_tb_y.png|The secondary Fly Formation logo. Sonic Heroes Artwork - Logo (Power Formation Icon).png|Power Formation logo ef_tb_r.png|The secondary Power Formation logo. Models SONIC GAMECUBE.png|Sonic TAILS GAMECUBE.png|Tails KNUCKLES GAMECUBE.png|Knuckles AMY GAMECUBE.png|Amy CREAM GAMECUBE.png|Cream BIG GAMECUBE PC.png|Big SHADOW GAMECUBE.png|Shadow ROUGE GAMECUBE.png|Rouge OMEGA GAMECUBE PC.png|Omega VECTOR GAMECUBE PC.png|Vector ESPIO GAMECUBE PC.png|Espio CHARMY GAMECUBE.png|Charmy Screenshots Menu Prototype screenshots Dolphin 2015-03-01 17-54-10-67.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 18-28-49-35.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 17-58-12-77.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 18-00-19-12.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 18-00-08-31.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 17-59-48-15.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 17-59-12-17.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 17-59-32-16.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 17-57-55-44.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 17-56-18-97.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 17-56-03-11.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 17-55-54-59.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 17-54-28-65.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 17-55-35-77.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 17-55-20-66.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 17-55-25-78.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 17-55-30-86.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 17-54-33-32.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 17-54-59-52.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 18-34-36-88.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 17-56-25-71.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 18-31-49-72.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 18-31-54-52.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 18-33-18-74.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 18-33-04-41.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 18-33-01-35.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 18-32-52-39.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 18-32-49-41.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 18-32-32-62.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 18-32-29-27.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 18-32-21-27.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 18-32-17-67.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 18-32-05-55.png Dolphin 2015-03-01 18-32-03-90.png e3titlefull.png|E3 Version Title Screen (Restored from source textures) Final screenshots Heroesloadsavemenu.png|Data Save/Load screen. Heroesmainmenu.png|Main Menu for the game. Tsonic win 2015-02-04 19-56-34-26.png|1-player selection screen. Tsonic win 2015-02-04 19-56-41-71.png|Stage challenge selection menu. Storyselect.png|Story Select screen. Tsonic win 2015-02-04 19-56-47-77.png|with "Last" option unlocked. Extramenu.png|Extras Menu. Tsonic win 2015-02-04 19-55-45-70.png|CG Theater screen Tsonic win 2015-02-04 19-55-51-40.png|Audio room menu Options menu.png|Options Menu. Tsonic win 2015-02-04 19-55-57-61.png|Vibration menu screen Tsonic win 2015-02-04 19-56-00-52.png|Language Settings menu Tsonic win 2015-02-04 20-11-23-14.png|2 player menu Tsonic win 2015-02-04 19-56-28-39.png|2-player character selection. In-game screenshots Sonic Heroes Title Screen.png|''Sonic Heroes'' title screen with Sonic, Knuckles and Tails Heroes title.png|Title Screen Sonic-heroes-4.jpg Sonic-heroes-homing-attack1.jpg SonicHeroes_E3_Screen_3.jpg Ascending Flight.jpg Sonic heroes profilelarge.jpg SonicHeroes_E3_Screen_9.jpg Sonicheroesgc 002-large.jpg SH39067181.jpg SH1065738600.jpg Heroes_global_02.jpg Sonicheroesgc 004-large.jpg Sonicheroesgc 005-large.jpg Knuckle punch.jpg stg_oceanpalace013.jpg Sonic Heroes Screenshot - 6.jpg TeamSonic014.jpg Stg oceanpalace017.jpg Sonicheroesgc 003-large.jpg SH1065741181.jpg SH914714 20030928 790screen015.jpg SonicInline1.jpg stg_oceanpalace020.jpg Bigoriginal.jpg Sh1.PNG Screen45.jpg Screen46.jpg SH914714 20030928 790screen005.jpg Heroes_global_05.jpg Tn 565 7.jpg Sonic Heroes Screenshot - 8.jpg TChaotix.jpg SH1065740783.jpg Heroes_global_00.jpg SH1065739060.jpg SH1065739062.jpg File:Sonicbattle 110403 0158787 640w.jpg File:Sonicheroes 790screen032213.jpg File:45729973.jpg File:SonicHeroes 3.jpg Bigpullsswitch.jpg File:Sonicheroes 110403 09.jpg File:Sonicheroes 110403 04.jpg File:Sonicheroes 790screen006.jpg Art 3242 id 3.jpeg File:Sonich13.jpg File:Sonicheroes 110403 02.jpg File:Sonicheroes 110403 03.jpg Sonic Heroes Screenshot - 2.jpg Sonic Heroes Screenshot - 7.jpg Team_Sonic02.jpg Heroes_global_08.jpg Heroes_global_09.jpg Sonic Heroes 8.jpg Heroes_global_03.jpg Heroes_global_04.jpg Team_Chaotix02.jpg SonicHeroesScreen1--article_image.jpg Sonic Heroes Screenshot - 5.jpg Sonic Heroes - Sea Gate Wide-screen.png Rosegate.jpg|Team Rose in Sea Gate, the tutorial section in Seaside Hill. Result Screen - Sea Gate - Team Rose.png SH256583.jpg SH3689009223 b59bb6a7a2.jpg sonic-heroes-windows-screenshot-close-up-of-sonic-in-seaside-102091.jpg Tsonic_win 2016-10-11 08-03-40-83.png Heroes BlueTornado-800px.PNG large 8814.png Dolphin SH without texture bug.png Team_Rose04.jpg M7la net achikpqrvx.jpg Sonic Heroes Flapper Jet Flames.png Seasidehill.png Sonic-heroes-screenshot-007.png Sonic heroes pc 33.png Sonic Heroes Seaside Hill Flapper Attack.png Sonic heroes pc 35.jpg Darkhill.jpg|Team Dark in Seaside Hill. Seaside tails.jpg|Team Sonic in Seaside Hill. Seasidekart.jpg|The Kart race in Seaside Hill. Sh Ocean Palace.png Kao chasing Team Sonic.png Ocean Palace Screenshot 2.png Findthechao.png Result Screen - Seaside Hill - Team Dark.png Dolphin 2015-06-12 12-17-53-23.png Ft4.jpg Sonic Heroes Rocket Accel.png Sonic Heroes Item Box.png SonicHeroes TeamDark.jpg Result Screen - Grand Metropolis - Team Sonic.png SonicHeroes TeamRose.jpg Sonic heroes pc 27.jpg SH Gold Cameron 01.png SonicHeroes TeamChaotix.jpg Sonic-heroes-screenshot-003.png Sonic Heroes Rocket Accel (3).png Sonic-heroes-screenshot-004.png SH Egg Bishop 01.png HangCastleKnuckles.jpg SH2011-01-22 082100.png Tsonic win 2015-06-19 16-20-35-02.png Tsonic win 2015-06-19 16-22-23-97.png Sonic Heroes Rocket Accel (4).png SH2011-01-22 085554.png Sonic Heroes Rocket Accel (5).png Heroes MysticMansion.png Heroes 22.png ending picA.png|The Try another story screen. ending picB.png|The Get 7 Chaos Emeralds Screen ending picC.png|The Defeat Last Evil screen Tsonic win 2011-07-27 15-22-58-74.png|The Try Super Hard Mode screen get all a rank.png|The Get all A Rank screen. ending_picF.png|The Thank You for Playing screen SH Linear Dodge Subtitles.png|The subtitles are additive for the Mario Kart Double Dash special disc. SH E3 Speech Box.png|The blue box below the screen for subtitles was made for the E3 release. It was later deleted on later releases of the game. SH Test Level.png|A test level leftover on the Prototype 10.8 release of the game. Tsonic_win 2016-07-12 21-31-18-43.png|With odd graphical problems on the Playstation 2 version, the blend mode for Charmy's wings have suddenly changed to additive. Box artwork Ddb2c5adace7cddb7d82fbfa29f27592.jpg|Japanese box artwork Heroes_gc_jp_cover.jpg|Japanese Nintendo GameCube box artwork Sonic Heroes Coverart.jpg|Nintendo GameCube North American box artwork SonicHeroesCAMR9MN7.jpg|Nintendo GameCube North American box artwork Heroes_ps2_jp.jpg|Japanese PlayStation 2 box artwork Sonic Heroes (PS2).jpg|PlayStation 2 North American box artwork Sonic Heroes (XBOX).jpg|Xbox North American box artwork sound_121128_01_02.jpg|Altered version of the European box artwork. SHcover.png|European box artwork Sonic Heroes (PC).jpg|North American PC box artwork Heroes_pc_ru_cover.jpg|Russian PC box artwork Heroes_pc_ru_backcover.jpg|Russian PC box artwork (back) Heroes_pc_eu.jpg|European PC box artwork Heroeschoice.jpg|Nintendo GameCube North American box artwork (Player's Choice edition) Sonic Heroes Platinum Family Hit.jpg|Xbox North American box artwork (Platinum Family Hits edition) SH Greatest Hits PS2.jpg|PlayStation 2 North American box artwork (Greatest Hits edition) Disc Sh-jp-gc-disc.jpg|Japanese Nintendo GameCube disc Heroes gc us disc.jpg|American Nintendo GameCube disc Heroes gc eu disc.jpg|European Nintendo GameCube disc Heroes ps2 jp disc-119px.jpg|Japanese PlayStation 2 disc Heroes ps2 us disc.jpg|American PlayStation 2 disc Heroes ps2 us gh disc.JPG|American PlayStation 2 disc (Greatest Hits edition) Heroes ps2 eu cd-120px.jpg|European PlayStation 2 disc Heroes ps2 eu plat cd.jpg|European PlayStation 2 disc (Platinum Hits edition) Heroes_xbx_jp_disc.jpg|Japanese Xbox disc Heroes_xbx_us_cd.jpg|American Xbox disc Heroes_xbx_eu_cd.jpg|European Xbox disc Sh-eu-demo-dvd.jpg|European Xbox demo disc Sprites Formchange_pc_017.png|Amy's icon Formchange_pc_015.png|Charmy's icon Formchange_pc_013.png|Big's Icon Formchange_pc_0er.png|Cream's Icon Formchange_pc_013knuc.png|Knuckles' Icon Formchange_pc_017espi.png|Espio's Icon Formchange_pc_017sh.png|Shadow's Icon Formchange_pc_017nic.png|Sonic's Icon Formchange_pc_015tail.png|Tails' Icon Formchange_pc_013vec.png|Vector's Icon Formchange_pc_015rouge.png|Rouge's Icon pause_001.png|The Pause menu for sonic heroes. result_026.png|The "A" rank result_028.png|The "B" rank result_030.png|The "C" rank result_032.png|The "D" rank result_034.png|The "E" rank result_036.png|The "F" rank Textures Amy_t128.png|Amy's textures Bee_t128.png|Charmy's textures Big_t128.png|Big's textures Cream_t128.png|Cream's textures Knuckl_t128.png|Knuckles' textures Formchange_pc_017es_(7).png|Espio's textures Rouge_t128.png|Rouge's textures Shadow_t128.png|Shadow's textures Sonic_t128.png|Sonic's textures Supersonic_128.png|Super Sonic's textures Tails_t128.png|Tails' textures Omega_hand.png|Textures of Omega's hand Omega_shold.png|Textures of Omega's shoulder Omega_scolr.png|Color pallet on Omega Omega_t128.png|Various designs on Omega Omega_t128_02.png|More textures on Omega Shadow_t2.png|Texture of Shadow's streakings. Big_stick_t64.png|Big's Fishing stick texture Lure.png|Big's Fishing Lure texture Bee_t64_2.png|Unknown Charmy texture Env_bt.png|Additional textures Env_rt.png|More textures Pohn_ct.png|Light Textures Pohn_t.png|More textures for glowing objects Pohn_vt.png|Texture outline for "Level-up" spheres Formchange_pc_017es_(4).png|Wood texture Ef_chbl_y.png|Hazard textures Formchange_pc_017es_(5).png|Gust Texture Fake_t128.png|Fire Texture Env_fake_a.png|Texture of effects that appear on Amy Env_fake_bee.png|Texture of effects that appear on Charmy Env_fake_c.png|Texture of effects that appear on Cream Env_fake_e.png|Texture of effects that appear on Big Env_fake_k.png|Texture of effects that appear on Knuckles Env_fake_o.png|Texture of the effects that appear on Omega Env_fake_r.png|Texture of the effects that appear on Rouge Env_fake_sh.png|Texture of the effects that appear on Shadow Env_fake_s.png|Texture of the effects that appear on Sonic Env_fake_t.png|Texture of the effects that appear on Tails Env_fake_v.png|Texture of the effects that appear on Vector Chaoseme_green.png|Texture of the green chaos emerald. Ef_e2kb.png|Textures on Omega Ef_exp.png|Textures on Omega Env_wpt.png|Textures on Rouge Env_pt.png|Textures on Rouge clmpview_d3d8 2011-09-09 18-29-37-74.png|The top of the Green Glowing Mushroom. Mushroomlightlime.png|The Lime light of what the Mushroom performs when glowing. Mushroomlightlemon.png|The Lemon light. It is unused for Glowing Mushrooms. Mushroomlightpink.png|The Pink light. It is unused for Glowing Mushrooms too. Mushroomlightyellow.png|The Yellow light. It is unused for Glowing Mushrooms same as Lemon and Pink. clmpview_d3d9 2011-09-09 20-08-44-15.png|A purple mushroom model. clmpview_d3d9 2011-09-09 20-08-52-03.png|The top of the Purple mushroom. SH Warp Light models.png|A set of 3 warp lights used for the warp effect, but the middle one is unused. Wallpapers sonicheroes-10.jpg sonicheroes019_1024x768.jpg sonicheroes029_1280x1024.jpg sonicheroes017_1024x768.jpg sonic0.jpg sonicheroes018_1024x768.jpg sonicheroes012_1024x768.jpg Sonic-Heroes-981-7.jpg amy-s-team-sonic-heroes-3096753-800-600.jpg sonicheroes028_1280x1024.jpg sonicheroes005_1024x768.jpg sonicheroes009_1024x768.jpg sonicheroes006_1024x768.jpg sonic-heroes-rose-1.jpg sonicheroes010_1024x768.jpg sonicheroes027_1024x768.jpg sonicheroes016_1024x768.jpg sonicheroes015_1024x768.jpg sonicheroes013_1024x768.jpg dark-team-1.jpg sonicheroes007_1024x768.jpg sonicheroes026_1280x1024.jpg sonicheroes011_1024x768.jpg sonicheroes020_1024x768.jpg sonicheroes008_1024x768.jpg sonic-heroes-chaotix-1.jpg SonicHeroesWallpaper31024.jpg sonic-heroes-sonic-heroes-3096718-1024-768.jpg Sonic Heroes wallpaper.jpg Magazines Planetstation 59 0000.jpg|Planetstation (ES), cover Planetstation 59 0021.jpg|Planetstation (ES), pg. 22 Planetstation 59 0022.jpg|Planetstation (ES), pg. 23 Category:Image galleries Category:Mitchell Heroes images